1. Field of the Invention The present invention pertains to a control damper, and more particularly, to a high temperature control damper with a sealing flange such as for use in an Air Flotation dryer with built-in afterburner.
2. Description of the Prior Art Prior art damper devices experienced excessive hot air leakage from high temperature chambers due to poor sealing of damper plates with respect to each other, and also with the surrounding duct casing because of the thermal metal expansion.
Difficulties were also encountered where the integrity of the welds holding the damper blades to the corresponding drive shafts would be violated by rapidly changing temperatures occurring within and adjacent to the control damper environment.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a stainless steel control damper with thermal expansion compensation in the sealing devices and also by providing damper blades which are securely pinned to the slotted drive shafts.